Shadows
by The Writer Cookie
Summary: The Great Freeze is over and Arendelle has enjoyed two years of peaceful prosperity. But the peace begins to waver with the arrival of a strange young man who brings with him a wolf companion and a past full of dark secrets. The land is about to be plunged into chaos, and the royal family (snowman and reindeer included) will be thrown right into the middle.
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

**IMPORTANT: Anyone who has previously read or is following this story (which was previously called When The Darkness Strikes) please read the AN below. First-time readers may skip to the part at the bottom, which is in bolded, underlined italics. **

_To all previous readers and anyone following this story, this is the writer formerly known as Forever a Cookie. Hey, it's been a while. Months, actually. I've been inactive on as a writer for about half a year now, and I've left both of my on-going fics hanging. But I'm back now with a new pen name, which I will explain in just a moment. But there are a couple of things I want to say before that._

_Firstly,I apologise for leaving this fic hanging for so long, without even so much as a hiatus notice. It's not that I didn't want to keep going with it, I just got lost with where I was going. I didn't have much of a plan at all for the original story, and I didn't have much clue where it was headed (which, as any writer will tell you, does not make for a good story). Looking back over it, I was not happy at all with the old story. I briefly considered discontinuing it, but I cannot stand the idea of doing that. So I just let it sit for a few months. Then, over Christmas, Inspiration came running back and I found myself with a completely new design for this story._

_This story will not be like its previous incarnation. It's going in a completely new direction, with completely new characters and plot. My main OCs will be familiar, but completely different (or at least one will be. The wolf brother remains a little more similar to his original character). But I personally like this new version a lot better than the old, and I hope you enjoy it too._

_There have, however, been other issues. Long story short, my grades last year weren't great, and as a result I have been banned from writing fanfiction. Of course, this had to happen right after I had just written out the prologue for this revised story. I've been toying with the idea of posting it and going on with the story anyway, and eventually decided I needed to get this story out, no matter how long it took (and updates may indeed be few and far between, since I'm busier this year and I intend to focus on my school work more than I did last year). The changed pen name is a precaution. I am now The Writer Cookie._

_But yeah, that's the story. I'm a little short on time writing this, so without further ado, let's get to it!_

**_Disclaimer: I am not Disney, therefore I do not own Frozen._**

**_Warning: The chapter below has not been proofread. I'm in a bit of a rush to get it up while I can._**

* * *

The night was silent. Not a cricket chirped in the grass, not a moth fluttered through the still air. Everything was perfectly still. Beyond the outskirts of the village, in a clearing nestled within the embrace of the forest, sat a small cottage, its windows dark in the moonlight.

The leaves on the trees began to stir as a quiet breeze crept into the clearing. With it came three figures cloaked in black, faces shadowed by hoods, footsteps almost silent on the mossy ground. They crept quietly up to the cottage.

The tallest figure laid his hand on the door, giving it a soft shove. "Locked," he murmured. He motioned one of the smaller figures forward. Wordlessly, the second figure slid two small pieces of wire out of its pocket and went to work. In less than a minute, there was a soft click and the door swung open without another sound.

Quiet as shadows, the three padded through the house, making their way down the hall towards the pair of wooden doors at the end. The tallest figure reached towards the first door and eased it open, peering around the corner to see a small bedroom, the shape of a person curled beneath the bedclothes.

The figure slid into the room and padded over to the bed, pulling back the covers ever so slightly to reveal the sleeping face of a woman. From within his cloak, the figure drew vial, traces of milky liquid lingering in the bottom. The figure tilted the woman's mouth open gently and tilted the vial above her mouth. As the woman frowned and began to stir, a drop of liquid fell from the vial and vanished between her lips. A moment later she relaxed, her breathing even again.

Satisfied, the tall figure returned to his companions, who waited outside the second door.

"The mother?" one of the small figures queried.

The tall figure nodded. "She won't be bothering us."

The nodded in understanding, stepping aside for the taller figure.

The second room was a little smaller than the first, sparsely furnished with a large chest to one side and a small desk to the other. The three intruders though, were focused entirely on the small figure nestled under the covers on the bed.

"Morgan, guard the door," the tallest commanded. One of the smaller figures nodded and stepped back, turning to face the dark hallway.

The tallest made his way silently to the bedside and gazed down on the sleeping child. His lips curved upwards, eyes still hidden in shadow. "At long last," he whispered, "I have found you."

Quickly, he slipped out the vial of milky potion and slipped a few drops between the lips of the sleeping boy. Then he straightened and gestured to the small figure waiting inside the doorway. "Urik."

The cloaked boy was at the tall figure's side in an instant, expectant and ready.

From within his cloak the tall figure drew another small vial of potion, this one perfectly clear. "I'll need you to hold him down," the tall man instructed. The hooded boy nodded and placed his hands onto the sleeping child's bare shoulders.

The tall man produced a glass bottle from within his cloak, this one also filled with potion. This time, the potion was red as blood.

"At last, it's almost mine," the tall man smiled. He slid the cork out of the small vial and raised it in a toast to the sleeping boy before him. Then he raised it to his lips and drank, until the last drop vanished down his throat. He shuddered as the liquid coursed through him, burning like liquid flame and filling him from crown to toe-tip. After a moment to adjust, he uncorked the bottle and leaned over the sleeping boy.

"Hold him down," he reminded. Beside him, Urik nodded and pressed down on the sleeping boy.

The tall man lifted the sleeping boy's head and pressed the bottle to his lips, waiting and watching to make sure he drank every drop. Then he reached into his cloak again and produced a black stone no bigger than a small egg with runes carved into its surface.

With a nod to Urik, he took one of the sleeping boy's hands in his own. Then, slowly, he lowered the carved stone onto the bare skin of the boy's chest, directly above his heart.

Immediately the boy began to stir uncomfortably, releasing a small moan. The moonlight seemed to dim as his face twisted in pain and he began to writhe in place, tossing his head from side to side. Only Urik's hands on his shoulders kept him from rolling over entirely. His spasms grew more violent by the second; back arcing, limbs thrashing, face contorted into an expression of agony, loud moans escaping his throat.

The tall man could feel the potion doing its work. It began as a tingle in his palm, the one holding the hand of the writhing boy. The tingles quickly spread up his arm, snapping like electricity in his veins. It crept into his chest, filling him with a rush that was both painful and exhilirating. He grinned excitedly. At last, the power would be his.

Then Urik let out a loud groan and his head bowed in pain. He began to quiver like a leaf in a storm, teeth gritted against the pain. Then he staggered forward, knees hitting the side of the bed. Below him, the child's spasms grew even more violent, limbs beating violently against the bedsheets, eyes rolling beneath half-closed lids. Outside, the wind began to blow.

Something was wrong. The tall man dropped the child's hand like a burning brand and snatched back the stone, pocketing it safely.

But it was too late. Urik let out a louder groan and fell forward, his body beginning to jerk uncontrollably, palms still pressed to the young boy's skin. The child began to moan louder, a continuous, undulating sound that rose like the gale howling through the trees outside.

The tall man began to panic, grabbing his young assistant's shoulders in an attempt to tug him away, to no avail. The hooded boy seemed to be connected to the boy on the bed by an unseen force. As much as the tall man tried to prise Urik's hands from the child's shoulders, he could do nothing.

Then Urik cried out, spine arcing as his face twisted in agony.

Morgan was in the room in a heartbeat, taking in the scene in an instant and rushing to Urik's side.

"Urik?!" Morgan seized the agonised boy's shoulders and shook him frantically. Urik did not respond in the slightest, his spasms only growing more violent. The child on the bed thrashed like a dying snake, moan rising in pitch and volume.

Morgan turned on the tall man. "You said he would be safe!"

The man's panicked eyes gleamed in the shadows of his hood as he scrambled to defend himself. "This wasn't supposed to happen! Everything was perfect. No-one could have predicted this!"

Morgan tugged at Urik's shoulders harder. "Urik, please! Urik!"

The tall man gripped his assistant's arm, straining to pull it away from the boy on the bed.

Outside, the gale ripped through the trees, bowing trunks and tearing apart limbs, swirling and gusting, howling like a savage beast.

Then the child arced his back, spine curving like a willow switch, torso leaving the bed entirely. His head snapped back sharply and his eyelids flew open as his face twisted into a soundless scream.

And his eyes. Oh gods, his eyes.

Outside, the roaring wind reached a crescendo.

Urik let out a bloodcurdling shriek and went still.

Morgan pulled on the prone boy's shoulders once more and at last he came away from the child on the bed, who was now beginning to thrash again.

The tall man glanced between the boy on the bed and Urik slumped unmoving in Morgan's arms, his voice laced with panic and fear. "We need to get out of here. Now!"

Morgan looked up, eyes wide with terror for the unconscious Urik. "Help me!"

The tall man grabbed Urik's legs and they fled into the night, leaving only their failure behind.

Around the cottage, the wind continued to howl.

Then, suddenly, it stopped and all was still again.

* * *

**So that's the prologue. Our favourite Frozen characters should turn up next chapter.**

**Until the next chapter.**

**\- The Writer Cookie**

**P.S : Reviews will be much appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Meeting

**Hey there. I'm still alive. Sorry it's been a while, but life and school have been kind of hectic. For those of you who didn't read the previous AN, I did warn that updates might take a while on this fic because life is a little busier this year, and because I am trying to focus on school more than I did last year. But fear not, I shall not abandon this story. As long as even one person wants to read it, I will finish it, even if it takes years.**

**I'm not 100% happy with my writing in this chapter, but I figured I needed to upload before it ended up taking another month or two. This was originally going to be longer, but I decided to split it into two chapters. It's still a decent length anyway.**

_**Disclaimer: The rights to Frozen? Sorry mate, not mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter One - Meeting**

The young man stood on the edge of a cliff, the mountain forest at his back. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the summer sun beat down with a vengeance but that didn't seem to bother him, despite the fact that he was clothed in black from head to toe.

The edges of his cloak were frayed, burrs clinging to the end, and his boots bore heavy scuff marks around the toes and heels. Trail dust clung to his clothes. His hands were wrapped in strips of black cloth that continued into his sleeves, making it appear as though his arms were bandaged. A short sword sat at his hip and a large, dust-stained satchel rested at his feet. His face was hidden in the shadows of his hood as he gazed down at the teeming city below.

Arendelle. He had made it, and just in time too. If he had counted the days correctly, the Festival of Snow began tomorrow.

After Arendelle's notorious Great Freeze two years previous, and the subsequent Great Thaw, word had spread quickly about the incident and the woman who had caused it. People over the mountains and across the sea spoke of the Snow Queen of Arendelle. Some called her witch and spat at her and her kingdom.

But many spoke most favourably indeed of the young Queen. They said her hair was silver and palest gold, her skin like newly-fallen snow. They said her eyes were like ice crystals, sparkling with wisdom beyond her years. They said she was a kind and just ruler, beloved by her people.

Word eventually made it far beyond the mountains of Arendelle to a small trade town several thousand miles away, where it caught the ear of a wandering vagabond. There had also been talk of a festival to be held in mid-summer to commemorate the Freeze and, more importantly, the Thaw. There were rumours that the Queen herself would participate and showcase her abilities for the people. They were, after all, the reason for everything that had happened.

Upon hearing of this, the young man had set out for the distant city with all haste. He knew that this festival would be the best opportunity to see the Snow Queen's abilities up close without being noticed himself. As it turned out, he had timed his arrival perfectly.

Of course, he had originally intended to see the festival _last_ year, but there had been…complications.

Speaking of which…

A large wolf with fur as black as a raven's feathers stepped out of the trees behind him, padding to the young man's side.

The young man spoke without taking his eyes off the city. "How close are they?"

A low growl sounded in his mind. -_Too close. They're closing ground quickly. We will have to move on today if we wish to keep a safe enough distance.-_

The young man sighed. Next year, perhaps. Sliding his bag back over his shoulder, he rested one last, searching look on the city before turning and walking back into the trees.

The wolf followed on his heels, padding soundlessly beside him like a shadow over the forest floor. _– Where to now, then?-_

The young man tilted his head in thought. "South, I suppose. Lose them for a while and then, while there's a good distance between us, perhaps catch a ship somewhere. Keep an ear out for any more magical phenomena."

_-And if we do catch word of some such phenomenon? What then?- _The wolf growled softly. _–We won't be able to investigate anything at all until we get _them_ off our tails.-_

"Then we have to find someone who can help us do that. Or find a way to get rid of them ourselves."

_-Because we've had so much success with that so far.-_

"I thought wolves had no use for sarcasm."

_-It would seem I've kept company with a human for too long.-_

They trekked away from the city in silence, stopping in the mid-afternoon to rest and eat. As the sun began to sink and evening approached, the young man felt a cold tingle skitter up the nape of his neck. Beside him the wolf stiffened, hackles bristling.

"They're on the move."

_-And gaining faster than we expected,-_ the wolf noted.

The young man gritted his teeth. "We should pick up the pace."

Before he could take a step, a series of sharp, screeching howls rent the air. The young man's skin prickled. Something was wrong. Only one type of creature made that sound, and it meant one thing. _They_ were closing in.

But not on him.

A sharp scream echoed off the mountainsides.

Without a second thought the young man turned and broke into a dead sprint with the wolf right beside him, headed back the way they had just come.

The young man dispensed with verbal speech. _–I thought they were only hunting us.-_

_-As did I,-_ the wolf growled. _–Something must have happened to change their target.-_

They sped through the trees and tore through the undergrowth, feet flying over the ground. Another scream broke into the air and the young man cursed.

_-It's coming from there,- _the wolf indicated the direction with his mind.

The young man frowned. _–The North Mountain.-_

He sped up, now focused on his destination, the shadows of the trees all blurring together. After what seemed like both an eternity and no time at all, he and the wolf burst out of the trees, the grass underfoot giving way to dirt and stone. Hearing howls and loud cries ahead, the two sprinted up the slope.

They rounded the side of a cliff and were met with the sight of a magnificent castle made entirely of ice. The young man felt a brief surge of awe and wonder before he pushed it aside. There would be time enough to marvel later. There were much more immediate things to deal with.

Directly ahead on the cliff below the castle, a short way away from the remnants of a broken ice staircase, a group of people, along with a reindeer and a sled, were surrounded by a pack of black wolves. On the other side of the chasm a smaller group of wolves were snapping at a mass of white things that shifted and moved.

The young man drew his sword. These wolves were not like the one at his side. These wolves were like smoke given form, shadows curling in wisps at the edges of their bodies. Their eyes were pure red, burning like coals in the darkness of their faces. Their teeth gleamed viciously as they snapped at the trapped people, who huddled even further together.

The figure in front, a tall, broad-shouldered blond man wielding a pickaxe, was trying to shield two women between him and the sled. One of the women, a freckled redhead, held what appeared to be a lute over her head like a weapon. The other was fair as snow and had hair like silver and palest gold. She wore a dress that appeared to be made of ice and she had both hands outstretched.

Something prickled at the young man's mind, but he had no time to dwell on it.

He charged, letting out a sharp cry. Distracted, the wolves began to turn. Before they could, he was upon them. He slashed at the nearest attacker, only for his sword to pass through the wolf like it was made of air. He swung again at a different wolf, and then again, each strike doing no more damage than the last. But they had the desired effect. The shadow wolves were now completely focused on him. He began to move backwards, drawing them away from the sled.

Once the last of the enemy had turned to attack him, he sheathed his sword and slipped a hand into the shadows of his cloak. When he withdrew it, a long knife, black as midnight, was clasped in his grip.

Lunging forward he stabbed at the nearest wolf, driving the blade into its throat. The wolf shuddered, a pained whine sliding out between its teeth. Then it shattered, the fragments of its form dissolving into the air.

By the time the first had completely disintegrated, the young man had already taken down two more and was locked in combat with a third, the shadows around his feet near frozen. Beside him his wolf companion knocked another enemy to the ground and was upon the beast in an instant, biting its throat out. With a gurgling howl, it shattered like the others.

Something flickered in the corner of the wolf's eye. A shudder ran up the young man's spine. He had already half turned when one of the women let out a scream. A black figure fell towards the blonde woman with its jaws agape.

In a split second, the young man made a decision.

He spun, swinging his right arm in an arc and a rush of wind knocked the beasts around him off their feet. Then he thrust his palm out, sending a blast of air directly at the leaping shadow-wolf. It met the creature head-on, hurling it backwards and slamming it into the cliff face. With a sharp whine, the limp body of the creature dropped into the chasm below.

The blonde woman whirled around, wide blue eyes fixing on him. Again, something nudged at his memory.

Sensing movement behind him, the young man dropped to his knees and stabbed upward, catching a creature in the belly with his knife. He yanked it out before the creature could finish dissolving and darted forward, sinking it into the neck of another shadow-beast.

Suddenly, a blast of cold air chilled his left side and a rain of icicles showered the shadow-creatures. Startled, the young man glanced behind him to see the blonde woman standing with her arms outstretched.

The thing nudging his mind finally clicked into place.

_The Snow Queen._

Before he could marvel for too long, a growl from his wolf companion jolted him back to his senses. He ducked just in time to avoid a leaping shadow-wolf. Glancing around, he cursed. There were far too many to take out, even with help from the Snow Queen.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her two companions sprint forward with their weapons raised, galvanised into action by the queen's attack.

"Stay back!" he barked. There was nothing they could do to help. They would only be hurt.

They halted their charge, but it was too late. The wolves on the outside had already turned to face them. The young man cursed. He had about ten seconds before the situation took a horrible turn.

His hand fell to a small pouch tied to his belt. The words of the one who had given it echoed in his mind. _Save it for when you really need it._

It was needed now. The young man slid his fingers into the pouch and gathered up the powder within. Raising his head, he bellowed, "Take cover!"

Realising what he was about to do, his wolf abandoned its attacks and leapt to his side.

He spun and flung out his arm, throwing the powder in a circle around him. He slipped a small, spherical crystal out of another pouch. And then he slammed it against the ground.

Boom.

The powder exploded into a massive cloud of silver smoke, billowing outwards on a shockwave that threw snow into the air and slammed the shadow-wolves off their feet. The queen threw up a wall of ice just in time, shielding herself and her companions along with their reindeer and sleigh.

When the smoke and snow cleared the shadow-wolves were struggling to their feet. Their forms were flickering, as though resisting being blown apart. They limped away as quickly as they could, tails between their legs.

After a tense moment, the young man slid his knife into its new sheath at his belt, hidden by his cloak, as his wolf bounded off to make sure they were gone.

Pain lanced through the nerves of his arms and he grimaced softly, rubbing them to ease the discomfort. After a moment, the sensation faded.

A few feet away, the Snow Queen's ice cover vanished.

The redhead spoke up. "Is anybody hurt?"

The blond man was cradling his left arm, which bore a bite mark slowly oozing red. Catching sight of it, the redhead gasped. "Kristoff, you're bleeding!"

The man chuckled and waved it off. "Don't worry about it. It's not deep. I'll bandage it up in a minute. First…" He inclined his head towards the hooded young man.

Remembering his presence, the queen and the redhead turned to face him. The two parties regarded each other in silence for a moment, before the queen opened her mouth to speak. Then her eyes widened and she adopted a defensive stance, hands at the ready. Beside her, her companions stiffened and raised their weapons.

Sensing his wolf companion approaching behind him, the young man raised both hands in a pacifying gesture. "It's okay."

The wolf trotted to his side and he laid one hand on its head. "He's with me."

The queen raised an eyebrow and lowered her hands, her companions hesitantly lowering their weapons.

In the privacy of his mind and the wolf's, he remarked, _-That was quick.-_

_-They weren't hard to follow,-_ the wolf replied. _–None in the immediate area. They seem to be heading south-west.-_

_-Good. Hopefully that will keep them heading away from us for a day or two.-_

The queen cleared her throat, pulling the young man's attention away from the silent dialogue.

"Thank you, stranger," the Queen began. "Without your help we would have been in dire trouble. You were very brave."

"I merely did what any decent person would have done, had it been within their ability." He bowed. "Your Majesty."

The Queen raised an eyebrow. "You know who I am."

The young man smiled slightly. "Even vagrant travellers have heard tales of the Snow Queen of Arendelle."

A hint of self-consciousness flickered across her expression before she hid it behind a composed mask. "Be that as it may, I believe that since you just saved our lives, proper introductions are in order. I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. This is my sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle," she gestured to the redhead, who grinned widely and waved, "and Ice Master Kristoff of Arendelle." The blond man nodded once, eyes still trained warily on the wolf by the young man's side.

The Queen looked at the hooded young man expectantly. He hesitated. His name wouldn't mean much to anyone, but he rarely parted with it as a matter of course. But if he wanted this woman to trust him…

He sighed. "Kell. Of….nowhere in particular."

The queen smiled slightly and opened her mouth. Before she could speak, a loud voice sounded from behind her.

"Hey guys!"

Kell peered around the group to see… He blinked in surprise. Trundling through the snow was what appeared to be the body of a snowman holding its head tucked under its arm.

"I found my head!" the snowman announced as he skipped over to the queen's side. Then he did a double-take, noticing Kell for the first time. "Hello," he waved, plopping his head back on. "Who's this?" He cupped one hand beside his mouth and 'whispered' to the queen. "He looks kind of shady. And why does he have one of those wolves with him?"

Amused, Kell replied, "He's not one of those wolves. He's different."

The snowman brightened considerably at this. He tilted his head in thought. "You know, when most people see me they scream. Or jump. You're not doing that."

Kell chuckled. "I've seen stranger things in my life than talking snowmen."

"Well in that case," the snowman grinned, "hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Kell chuckled. "I'm Kell." He gestured to his wolf. "This is Fier. I neglected to introduce him properly earlier." He directed the last statement at the Arendelle nobles, tilting his head slightly in apology.

The black wolf growled in a way that could only be described as polite, bending his front knees and inclining his head respectfully. When the nobles' eyes widened in surprise, Kell grinned.

"As I said, I've seen stranger things in my life than talking snowmen."

"You must have had a pretty interesting life," the Queen remarked. Her expression smoothed into a calm smile, but her eyes betrayed her. They stared into the shadows of Kell's hood searchingly, burning with questions and almost desperate eagerness.

"Interesting is…one way of putting it. Although," the young man paused, watching the queen's reaction carefully, "from what I hear, your own life has some…similarly interesting aspects."

Her expression changed, becoming tentative and perhaps ever so slightly hopeful. She nodded slowly.

"If it please Your Majesty, I would be eager to…" he paused again, selecting his words carefully. He might never have an opportunity like this again. "Speak with you," he continued, "regarding our…similar abilities, in hopes that we might both discover more about them."

She nodded again, a cautious smile turning the corners of her lips. "Nothing would please me more than to know more about my abilities. If you would return with us to Arendelle, we might discuss this further in-"

The blond man, Kristoff, broke in. "Wait." He gestured to Kell's cloak. "Take off the hood first."

Kell hesitated. He exhaled softly, focusing his mind. A moment later, a familiar soft, silky feeling settled against the skin around his eyes. He reached up and tugged off the hood.

Black curls fell loosely around a face as silver-pale as moonlight. High cheekbones and a strong jaw made him handsome, and prominent, narrow ears gave him a slightly elvish appearance. His eyes blinked softly, adjusting to the increased light.

Fier looked up at him curiously. _–It has been some time since I have seen your face. You have changed little.-_

_-That's good…I suppose.-_

He tucked his hair behind his ears. It had grown rather long over the past several months, now brushing the tops of his shoulders.

He smiled wryly at the blond man. "Better?"

The Ice Master nodded. "Much."

He nodded in return and turned back to the queen. "As you were saying, Majesty?"

She blinked and shook herself slightly. "Ah, yes. If you would return with us to Arendelle, perhaps we might discuss the matter of our abilities in more comfort. If you are willing, we would be more than happy to accommodate you for as long as it may take to learn as much as we can about our shared abilities."

Kell nodded, smiling. "That sounds like an excellent idea, Your Majesty. Although I'm afraid that Fier and I cannot stay longer than a couple of days at the most. Those beasts that attacked you just now will undoubtedly return eventually and we must leave by the time they do, for reasons I'm sure you can understand."

The Princess spoke up with a frown. "Yeah, what were those things? They just showed up out of nowhere and started attacking us. Wrecked Elsa's staircase too."

Kell glanced back at said staircase and raised an eyebrow. "They did that? Odd. I've never seen them affect a non-living thing like that."

He caught sight of a mass of white crowding at the top of the staircase. Looking closer, he realised that it was made up of nigh on a hundred tiny, arm-less snowmen. Beside them stood a much larger figure, a hulking mass of snow with trunk-like limbs and icicles for fingers. He grinned, inclining his head. "I think you have friends waiting for you up there."

"Oh!" the Queen exclaimed. "Right."

She flicked one hand and new ice began to form over the gap, shaping into stairs and handrails and sealing cracks. In seconds, the staircase was good as new.

And then it was hidden by a flood of white as all the snowmen rushed down at once.

Before he could react, Kell was bowled over by the wave of white. Sitting up and spitting snow, he glanced back to see the little snow critters clustered around the trio and their reindeer, the large one looming above them. As he watched, the snow giant reached down and swept the trio into a massive hug.

He chuckled and smiled to himself at the happy scene. They were like a family, these humans and the snow people.

He hadn't had anything like that in… In a long, long time.

A soft nudge at his leg brought him out of his musing. He glanced down to see one of the little arm-less snowmen staring up at him curiously, its coal eyes wide.

"Hello there," Kell said, blinking softly at the little creature.

It stared at him for a moment. Then it glanced at Fier, who was now sitting beside him, watching curiously. Then it looked back at him. Then back at Fier. Then back at him. Then it sat, plopping down onto the snowy ground and blinking its big eyes like a child.

Kell chuckled, reaching out to rub the little snowman's head gently. "You're kind of cute, aren't you, little one?"

He glanced up as Olaf came trundling over. "There you are, Flake! I was wondering where you went." He grinned and waved at Kell and Fier. "Hello again. This is Flake." He gestured to the tiny snowman sitting on the ground, who smiled up at him. "He's one of my little brothers."

Kell raised an eyebrow, then smiled. "I see."

"Marshmallow's my little brother too," Olaf continued, pointing at the massive snow giant.

Kell raised an eyebrow. If Fier had had eyebrows, he would have done the same. _Marshmallow?_

"But he's a big guy," Olaf continued, heedless of their reactions. "So he's kind of like my big little brother. These guys are my _little_ little brothers, you know?" He grinned expectantly.

Not knowing quite how to respond, Kell simply nodded.

Olaf seemed more than pleased with that reaction, smiling widely before looking down at the tiny snowman sitting on the ground. "Come on, Flake. Your brothers are all heading home now."

Kell glanced back, and sure enough the rest of the snowmen were hopping back up the staircase towards the castle. Flake wriggled to his feet and smiled up at him. Kell got the sense that if it had had arms it would have waved. Kell smiled back and flicked a small wave in return. Seeming pleased, the tiny snowman bounced once before hopping off to join its brethren.

Seeing the Queen, the Princess and the Ice Master approaching, Kell got to his feet and dusted himself off.

The queen smiled. "Sorry about that. The snowgies tend to get quite excitable."

Kell laughed. "Don't worry about it. They're quite cute."

The queen hummed happily in agreement, before composing herself. "Anyway, we won't all fit on Kristoff's sled, but if you wouldn't mind following us back to Arendelle, we can talk when we get back to the castle."

Kell nodded. "Certainly."

"So," the princess began as they headed back to the sled, "you've run into those wolf things before?"

Kell nodded. "They've been hunting us for a while. One of the main reasons Fier and I are constantly on the move is to stay away from them."

"Speaking of that," the Ice Master frowned. "How long until they return?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Kell admitted. "Fier and I are guessing two days, give or take. We're not exactly magical experts."

The Ice Master hummed thoughtfully. Then he smiled. "I know someone who is."

* * *

**Et voila! Chapter One, ladies and gentlemen. ****How did you like it?**

**Someone in another fanfic (can't remember which one at the moment) pointed out the abundance of four-letter names in Frozen. Anna, Elsa, Sven, Olaf, Hans. I seem to have added to that (Kell, Fier, Urik from the prologue). I assure you that this was unintentional. I only realised that I'd done it _after_ I'd already named them.**

**Reviews help motivate me to write faster (hint hint). Or you can PM me if you want.**

**Until next time.  
\- The Writer Cookie**


	3. Chapter 2 - Magic and Things Long Broken

**Hey there people. I'm back again. Got this chapter written pretty quickly. I have to thank the reviewers for providing motivation. Thank you to Silverwing07 and the guests godzillafan1 and Shelly for reviewing the last chapter. And while we're at it, thank you to fire wolf008, Shawn Raven and the unnamed guest who reviewed the prologue.**

**Replying to guest reviews (since I cant PM) :  
godzillafan1: Wait and see ;) The answers will come in time.  
Shelly: Thanks for your enthusiasm :) It definitely helped.**

**I'm happier with my writing this time. It's not perfect, because I'm not a perfect writer (yet. I'm determined that I will be one day). I also haven't proofread much. I seldom do, so fair warning on that. It's a little shorter than the last one, but not by too much.**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer. You do the maths.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Magic and Things Long Broken**

The Valley of Living Stone was aptly named. And it wasn't just because of the trolls. Though they were no doubt interesting. Kell had almost jumped out of his skin when one the rock beside him had suddenly unfurled and shouted "Kristoff and Anna are back!"

The trolls, for their part, had warmed to Kell and Fier quickly. Oddities were no uncommon thing in the Valley of Living Stone, and they could tell right away that this young man was a good one. They prided themselves on being good judges of character. They had been about to break into a song for him (which may or may not have been for the young queen as well), when Kristoff had broken in and asked to see Pabbie.

Kell had been amused by the trolls, but his attention was commandeered by something else.

There was something in the air in this place, something that sharpened his senses to razor clarity and set his skin tingling. He had felt it as they had approached, small whispers of strangely familiar energy ghosting over his skin and making the hair on his arms stand on end. Now that they were here, the whispers had turned into to a strange, calming hum that had no true sound, buzzing gently just above his skin like constant, snapping lightning. The ground beneath his feet hummed gently, a strange sensation that was at the same time felt yet not felt.

Everything about this place, from the air, to the soil, to the very stone itself, radiated strange energy. It was _alive_.

Fier could feel it too. The wolf sniffed the air, curious and wary, hackles bristling slightly. Kell glanced at Elsa curiously, but she seemed to pay no heed to the energy in the air, instead listening with a smile to a pair of young trolls regaling her with tales of their daily adventures.

Before Kell could dwell on it further, the crowd of trolls parted. An old troll, larger than the rest, trundled forward, smiling beneath his bushy eyebrows.

"Kristoff, Anna, it is good to see you again," he greeted warmly. He nodded respectfully to Elsa. "And you, Your Majesty."

Then his gaze landed on Kell and Fier standing off to the side and he stilled. His peered at Fier, then turned curious eyes to Kell.

Kell shifted uncomfortably. This troll could sense things, of that he was sure. Things he wasn't sure he wanted to be sensed.

After a pregnant pause, the old troll smiled with unsettled eyes. "Welcome to the Valley of Living Stone. I am Pabbie."

Kell smiled back cautiously. "Thank you. My name is Kell. This is Fier."

Fier growled.

Pabbie waddled over slowly. He raised a hand gently to Fier, looking him in the eyes assuringly. The wolf stared at him intently for a second, then growled softly and took a step back. Pabbie nodded and looked back at Kell.

"If I may?"

Kell nodded. Pabbie took his cloth-wrapped hand between both of his grey ones and closed his eyes. After a brief moment, Pabbie raised his eyes to peer at Kell's face again. After a moment, he smiled sadly. "You have been through much."

Kell laughed softly, a sound filled with empty air.

Pabbie released his hand and began to trundle away, beckoning to Kell as he did so. "Walk with me, if you please. I have many questions about your journey."

Kell nodded hesitantly and followed the old troll away from the rest of the group. He snuck a glance over at the others as he did so. Kristoff looked slightly puzzled, but for the most part none of them looked too surprised. Kell surmised that either this was a common request, or that they hadn't seen enough instances like this to recognise the abnormality. With a wry smile, Kell thought that it was probably the latter.

He and Fier followed the old troll deeper into the valley, out of sight of the clearing. Towering, moss-covered boulders rose around them like a forest of stone and a carpet of soft green covered the ground. Slim, wide-branched trees rose from patches of dirt, dappling the fading golden light over their path. With a start, Kell realised that twilight would be upon them soon. The last hour or so had completely thrown off his sense of time.

Pabbie led them deeper still, through tunnels of thickening foliage. Finally, they came upon a small stream, stem drifting gently above its surface. Here Pabbie stopped and stood quietly, gazing at the slowly trickling water. Kell and Fier mimicked his action, watching the wisps of steam flicker in the evening light like breaths of dancing gold.

After a long moment, Pabbie turned to Fier and raised a hand. "May I? I didn't do this in front of the others because I assumed you wished to be discreet."

"You assumed correctly," Kell answered for both of them. He glanced at Fier, who took a long look at the troll. Then the wolf nodded and took a step forward, bowing his head in consent. Pabbie nodded gratefully and rested his palm on the wolf's head. After a moment he removed it and Fier stepped back.

"Thank you," Pabbie said, tone pensive.

Kell spoke. "How much did you feel?"

Pabbie turned back to the stream. "In him, I sensed the…nature of his condition. In you, I sensed your powers, and their...unusual circumstances. I sensed…" He trailed off, expression sad.

"You sensed the broken things."

"Yes."

"They've been broken a long time."

"I know. I could sense that, too."

"But they weren't always that way."

"No. They weren't."

Here, Kell turned to the old troll. "Can you tell what broke them?"

The old troll looked back at Kell, expression tinged with surprise. "You don't know."

Kell shook his head.

The old troll hummed pensively. When he spoke, it was contemplative. "I will need time to be certain of the details. I can tell you this much; it was no accident of nature. It was broken by someone else."

"Unfortunately, time is something we don't have," Kell sighed. He paused, warring with himself. Then he asked, question tinged with desperate hope, "Can you… Could you…fix it?"

Pabbie shook his head sadly. Kell's heart dropped like a stone.

"Only the people who stole what is rightfully yours can return it to you. And only you can return what you unintentionally took from them. Only after that can you be whole again."

Kell sighed sadly. "I don't suppose you have any clue where to find them?"

"Unfortunately not. I am sorry." The old troll was still for a moment. Then, "May I see them?"

Kell hesitated. Then, steadying himself, he raised his last concealing shadow. After a long moment, he lowered it again, feeling it settle back into place with something like relief.

Pabbie nodded. "Thank you."

After a thoughtful pause, the old troll said, "I _would_ like to hear of your travels, as much as you are willing to tell."

Kell glanced at him curiously. "You can't sense any of it?"

Pabbie smiled properly for the first time. "My powers have limits. I can only sense what is in you. I cannot sense where you have been, or the adventures you may have had. It was your backpack and worn-out clothes that told me you were a traveller."

Kell felt a little embarrassed. He had assumed the old troll could sense everything, if not in great detail. He gave a brief summary of his travels with Fier over the past few years. He skirted a few events and avoided certain details, but told no lies. He ended with the events of earlier that afternoon.

When he had finished, Pabbie hummed thoughtfully. "I see. You have a most interesting tale, Kell. One that I suspect would be even more interesting if told in full. I hope you can tell it to me properly one day."

"One day," Kell echoed, a melancholy smile on his face. 'One day' was nothing but the ghost of a distant dream.

They were still for a while, watching the stream again. The light still traced the world in orange and pink, the reflection of the sky flickering like flames in the running water. The strange energy in the air heightened the moment, lending every breath a sense of mystic wonder.

"I may not have all the answers for you," Pabbie said at last, "but I do at least have a solution to your time constraint problem."

Kell looked over in surprise. Pabbie held up a hand, forestalling his question. "I will explain when we return to the others." He glanced at the sky. "We should be returning now, in fact. It's getting rather late and they should be returning to the castle soon." He turned and began to trundle back the way they had come.

"And us?" Kell asked, he and Fier falling into step beside the old troll.

"It would be best for you to remain here, in the Valley of Living Stone. You will know why shortly."

"It's the energy in this place, isn't it?" Kell guessed. "That…_something_ in the air. That has something to do with it."

Pabbie looked at him in surprise. "You can sense that?"

Wolf and man nodded. Pabbie's bushy eyebrows rose. "That is unusual. Some animals can sense it, but most humans cannot sense anything at all."

"I think we've established that I'm hardly an ordinary human," Kell pointed out.

"I think this means that you may be more unusual than you think. Even Elsa cannot sense what you sense in this place."

Kell's own eyebrows rose at that. He had assumed earlier that she was used to it, or perhaps couldn't sense it quite as strongly. "She can't sense it at all?"

Pabbie shook his head. "No. She is as oblivious as any other human to the magic that gives this place life."

"Huh," Kell frowned. That was…food for thought.

They trooped back to the clearing in silence, each wrapped up in their own musings.

When they rounded the final turn back into the clearing, the trolls had surrounded a flustered Kristoff and a giggling Anna and were pestering them with questions about when they would be getting married. Elsa sat on a small boulder behind them, laughing at the trolls' antics. Sven (as Kell now knew the reindeer was called) and Olaf were paying no attention to any of this, instead playing a game of catch with the young trolls, in which Olaf's head flew through the air as it was tossed back and forth.

Pabbie cleared his throat, instantly drawing the attention of everyone in the clearing. Olaf's body forgot about catching his head, which landed face-down in the moss.

"You're back!" Kristoff cried, face flooding with relief.

"Great!" Anna smiled at Kell. "We'll have to head back pretty soon, so you're right on time."

Elsa nodded, getting to her feet. "Anna's right. It would be best to be on our way back to Arendelle before nightfall. We have more than enough room in the castle to accommodate you, if you would like, Kell," she smiled. "Fier as well."

"Actually," Pabbie began, "I believe it would be best for Kell and Fier to remain here."

"Why?" asked Kristoff.

"Kell has explained to me what happened with the creatures that attacked you," Pabbie said. "From his description, it would seem they are creatures known as Wraiths."

"Wait, wraiths, as in, ghosts?" Anna asked, eyes wide.

"Of a sort," Pabbie nodded. "Wraiths are malevolent spirits prevented by strong magic from passing into the afterlife. They are most commonly the product of violent, magic-related deaths. Since such occurrences are not common, Wraiths are rather rare. Which makes being attacked by such a large group of them more than a little suspicious. They are also usually wild and chaotic, attacking everything they come across. For them to be actively working together and hunting specific individuals, someone would have to have manipulated them somehow."

"So, are you saying…" Kell trailed off.

Pabbie nodded again. "Someone out there _sent_ them to hunt you."

Everyone was still for a moment as that was digested.

Kristoff broke the silence. "So, will they be back?"

"Most definitely," Pabbie answered. "The materials Kell used to scare them off should leave them confused for two or three days yet. They will most likely be returning to where they came from for now, but they will be on the hunt again in a few days' time. This is why I believe it would be safest if Kell and Fier remain here."

He held up a hand to forestall questions. "Supernatural creatures such as Wraiths are sensitive to the presence of magic. In fact, they are the ultimate magical trackers, if one can control them. I believe that this is how they are tracking Kell. Therefore he needs to remain in a place where his magic is masked."

"And this is such a place?" Elsa asked, looking around. She supposed that somewhere that was home to creatures like trolls would have to be magical somehow.

"The Valley of Living Stone is a magical epicentre," Bulda spoke up.

"It's full of magical energy, but humans can't sense it," Cliff added.

"A magical what?" Anna asked.

"Epicentre," Pabbie answered. "Simply put, magic is a part of nature. In certain areas, magical energy is constantly coalescing, creating a massive concentration of magic within the earth which flows up through the surface. Rather like a magical well, if you want to put it that way. This valley is located directly above one such concentration of magic. Areas like this are what we call epicentres, where the magic flows up and fills the earth and the air."

Kristoff frowned. "If this is such a huge well of magic, wont the Wraiths be attracted to this place?"

Pabbie shook his head. "Ordinarily they would be. But these Wraiths are focused on a specific target. They will recognise the magic in the valley for the natural phenomenon that is and ignore it. The overwhelming amount of magical energy here will do more than enough to drown out Kell's magical signature, and he should be safe from detection."

Seeing Anna open her mouth, Pabbie quickly explained. "Creatures with magic each have their own distinct aura, like a magical energy fingerprint. The Wraiths will be tracking Kell by his specific magical signature, which means they should ignore everything else."

"But if they're focused on him, then why did they attack us?" Anna asked, face the picture of puzzlement.

"I'm wondering that as well," Elsa frowned. Kristoff hummed in agreement.

"My guess is that they sensed Elsa's magical signature, which they would most likely not have been expecting. Since you're both humans with magic, Elsa's signature would have been more similar to Kell's than anything else they would have come across before. It would have been enough to distract them and lead them to investigate. But I doubt they will come after you again, Elsa. Now that they know you are not Kell, they are not likely to make that mistake again."

Elsa nodded, and everyone lapsed into silence again.

After a long moment, Kell asked, "So I have to stay within the valley at all times?"

Pabbie shook his head. "No, you should be fine to venture out during the day. The Wraiths will be a fair way away by the time that confusion wears off, and it will take them some time to pick up your signature again. They are also weakened by sunlight, meaning they will function best at night. As long as you spend your nights here, you should be fine."

Anna brightened. "We can take you into Arendelle tomorrow, then! You can see the Festival of Snow! It starts at noon, but we can show you around before then. There's this bakery by the quay that always has the best freshly-baked chocolate croissants on Saturdays, and they'll probably be on sale because of the festival, and we can get you some new clothes at the tailors, and Elsa doesn't have anything to do in the morning so she can join us, and this is going to be so much fun!"

Kell laughed gently at the princess, who was practically vibrating with excitement. "I look forward to it."

"Speaking of going to Arendelle," Kristoff said, "it's almost dark and we should be heading back."

Elsa nodded. "Kristoff is right, we should be going." She turned to Kell. "We'll see you tomorrow, then."

Kell smiled. "I'm looking forward to it. Until tomorrow."

She smiled back.

Just then, a small figure tumbled out over the lip of the hollow, bouncing down the side to land with a soft, powdery thud at the bottom.

"Flake?" Olaf, who by now had regained his head, waddled over to the small figure, which sat up to reveal one of the snowgies. "What are you doing here, little buddy?"

The little snowman shook itself, wriggling to its feet and bouncing over to Kell. It paused, looking at him, then at Fier, who was sitting on his haunches beside Kell. Then it sat, plopping to the ground in front of them with a wide smile.

"He likes you!" Anna cooed, clasping her hands in glee.

"He must have followed us down the mountain," Kristoff guessed.

Anna frowned. "Do we have time to get him back up there before we head home?"

Kristoff shook his head.

"I can take him," Kell volunteered. He turned to Pabbie. "I should be safe for the next couple of days, right?"

The old troll nodded. Satisfied, Kell turned back to the others. "I can take him," he repeated.

"Are you sure?" Kristoff asked. "There are wolves hunting on the mountain at night."

Kell smiled. "I'm not exactly helpless. And I have a wolf of my own."

Fier growled pointedly.

Kristoff conceded the point. Kell looked to Elsa, who nodded. He smiled and held out a hand to the little snowman, who promptly bounced into his palm.

"You guys should head back now," he said. "The little guy will be safe with me."

"See you tomorrow," Anna grinned.

"See you tomorrow," he smiled.

Fier got to his feet and the two headed out of the hollow, Flake cradled in Kell's hand. They made the trip in silence, the snowgie gazing around happily. Kell smiled at the little creature. It was so adorably innocent; it warmed his heart and made him want to cuddle it. Not that he would admit that last part out loud.

They were just rounding the corner to the Ice Palace when a low rumble sounded from above. Kell looked up to see an avalanche bearing down on them out of nowhere.

Reacting instantly, Kell dropped the snowgie to the ground and flung his arms out. In an instant, a dome of swirling wind formed around the trio. A second later, the avalanche slammed down on top of them. Rocks and ice struck the dome and were flung away, the trio inside safe from harm.

The wave of snow continued for a long minute before at last the rumbling stopped. Kell released the dome, leaving them standing in a circle of slightly churned snow, surrounded by mounds of avalanche debris.

Kell slammed both palms forward, sending a gale of air at the snow blocking their path, clearing it out in a matter of seconds.

As soon as the path was clear, Kell let the wind abate and took a step forward.

Then he sank to the ground, clutching his arms to his chest as agony set his nerves ablaze. Excruciating waves of pain seared down his arms, burning like lightning and acid in his veins. At the centre of his chest, a sharp ball of molten agony pulsed, sending wave after wave of pain tearing to his fingertips. His face contorted. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. His entire body shook, helpless against the onslaught. His teeth clamped shut again and tears streamed down his face.

He felt Fier trying to say something, but he couldn't make it out through the haze of pain. It didn't matter anyway. All that mattered was surviving this.

After nearly five minutes, the pain finally faded. Kell lay in the snow, quivering in the aftermath. He tasted blood, and his tongue hurt. His tears began to freeze on his face.

After a long moment to gather his wits and will again, he wiped the ice and pain from his face and pushed himself to his feet, swaying slightly. Fier immediately pressed against his side, steadying him. He laid a hand on the wolf's head gratefully.

Something nudged his leg, and he looked down to see Flake the snowgie looking up at him, coal eyes wide with concern. He smiled reassuringly. "I'm okay, little one." He pointed to the castle just ahead. "Your brothers are waiting for you. Do you think you can make it up on your own?"

The little creature nodded hesitantly. Kell grinned as well as he could. "Go on then. We'll come and visit you another time."

The little creature nodded again. It leaned forward and rubbed its head against his leg affectionately. Then it turned and hopped back to the ice palace.

Kell watched as the snowgie bounced up the stairs and the door cracked open to let it inside. Only when the little creature was safely inside did he bring a hand to his head and take a deep, steadying breath.

Fier watched in concern. _–That was the worst one yet.-_

Kell nodded mutely.

The wolf growled. _–It was worse than it should have been, even after using it that much.-_

Kell shrugged. _–It was the second time today. That's bound to make it worse.-_

_-Even so, it shouldn't have been that bad. It's getting worse by the day.-_

Kell sighed. _–There's not much we can do about that.-_

The wolf sighed mournfully. _–No, there isn't.-_

Kell smiled sadly. After a moment, he shook himself and turned around. "Let's head back."

Fier growled in agreement. Together, the two vanished into the shadows of the night.

* * *

**So, thoughts? This chapter is mostly talking, but it's important talking. Next chapter, we head into Arendelle!  
Did you guys have a favourite moment or line? If you did, tell me what it is. I love hearing what people liked :)**

**Reviews are motivation. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Until the next chapter.  
****\- The Writer Cookie**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Festival of Snow

**Hey guys, guess what?! I'm not dead!**

**Jokes aside, I'm sorry for the wait. I just wasn't feeling inspired these last few months (up until this past weekend, when I wrote the vast majority of this chapter over the course of three days/evenings, and I stayed up till 3 to finish it), plus I had other stuff to deal with. Add that to my nasty procrastinating habit and it turned into a several-month-long wait. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it, but I don't know if one update will make up for a four-month wait. It is a rather long one, if that placates you some.**

**To Cyromancer: Thanks for the review! I don't know what it is about dark-haired warriors with mysterious connections to wolves that makes everyone want to write about them. I've personally never read another story (or at least another Frozen fic) with such circumstances. I'm sure your OC is plenty original though. Good luck with your story!**

**Fair warning: Like I said above, it's 3am. I'm tired and I don't want to keep you waiting any longer, so there may be some typos here and there. My apologies.**

**Disclaimer: Much as I love Frozen, I don't own it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Festival of Snow**

Arendelle during the Festival of Snow was like the most colourful overturned anthill in existence. There was colour _everywhere_. Blue streamers and flags decorated the fronts of houses, white paper snowflakes were strung between houses and hung over the street, blue and white ribbons and decorations ornamented the maypole erected in the square. There was a lot of white and blue, in varying shades of the latter. There were also flags hanging alongside the snowflakes above the streets, painted in a rainbow of colours, and arrangements of summer flowers decorating store-fronts. Children ran through the streets trailing ribbons of every colour, their parents trailing behind with smiles on their faces.

Kell himself was strolling along the waterfront enjoying a delicious _pain-au-chocolat_, courtesy of the quay-side baker, as promised by Anna. Fier loped on one side of him and Elsa walked on the other. Ahead, Anna and Kristoff walked, narrating their surroundings for Kell and Fier's benefit. Anna was doing most of the talking, really.

Kell glanced at the queen beside him, noting her contented smile. "You seem to be enjoying the festivity."

Elsa smiled. "It's good to see my people happy. This festival in particular means a lot to me, and I'm happy that people are enjoying it."

Kell nodded in understanding. Her people could have chosen to resent the events of two years ago. They could have chosen to commemorate the Great Freeze with sorrow. Instead they had chosen to celebrate the discovery of her powers and the summer that she had brought back in the end. In a way, this festival was a celebration of Elsa and her reign more than anything.

"May I ask whose idea it was?" he asked at length. "The festival, I mean."

"The people," Elsa answered, her face taking on a wonder-filled smile. "I don't know who exactly came up with the idea, but it was brought from the townspeople to the council. By Anna, specifically. As I'm sure you've guessed by now, she enjoys coming out into the town and spending time with the people." Elsa smiled fondly at the back of her sister's head. "She often brings their concerns to council meetings."

"It's good for the rulers of a kingdom to know their people," Kell observed, running a hand through his hair.

"Indeed," Elsa nodded. "Official work often keeps me in the castle, but I try to come out here with Anna when I can. It's good to know my people, and to let them see their queen among them."

"I'm surprised you're allowed to leave the castle without guards." Kell gestured to the bustling streets. "I'm sure people from other kingdoms visit Arendelle often, and I expect these streets have seen the odd vagrant wanderer as well." He gestured to himself wryly. "You never know who may have wandered in and whether or not they mean harm to the queen."

"Be that as it may," she smirked, "I'm not exactly helpless." She released a small flurry of snowflakes from her hand and raised an eyebrow pointedly.

Kell chuckled quietly. "No, that you are not." Beautiful, yes. Helpless, no.

He caught himself before that trail of thought could continue and tried to suppress a blush. Elsa didn't look at him strangely, so hopefully he had succeeded.

Fier let out a low, jerky growl that Kell knew was a laugh. He scowled at the wolf, who just laughed again.

They had wound their way away from the quay and into the busy streets, headed for the castle. As they passed, people called out to the royals, greeting the princess like a friend and calling respectful salutations to the queen. Anna and Elsa waved back, a small smile on Elsa's face and an energetic grin on Anna's.

Pausing her waving to eye the crowd ahead, Anna frowned. "It'll take us forever to get through there." She glanced around, eyes alighting on a narrow side-street wending between two houses. "Come on." She led the way out of the crowd and into the mercifully empty side street.

"I love our people, but right now I kind of wish there weren't as many of them," the princess sighed, lengthening her stride.

Elsa laughed softly. "Just for the moment, I would have to agree."

Kell turned up his lips into a smile that he hoped didn't look as wry as it felt. He could have gotten them to the castle in no time, if only… But no. There was no way he'd be able to pull that off without suffering consequences.

They made their way through the city somewhat more quickly now, sticking to side streets as much as possible. Their route was roundabout but largely crowd free and they were approaching the castle when a small figure shot out of an alleyway and cannoned into Kell.

Staggering backwards, the figure, a skinny teenage boy with strange grey hair, held up his hands apologetically. "Sorry," he muttered, lowering his head.

"It's alright," Kell huffed, rubbing his abdomen. The boy had a hard head. "Are you okay?"

The boy shrugged, edging backwards. "I'm–" He met Kell's eyes and froze. His expression turned ashen and the colour draining out of his already pale face, leaving him white as a sheet. "You," he breathed.

Kell frowned. "Do I know y–"

"GIVE IT BACK!" The boy lunged, locking both hands around Kell's throat.

Taken by surprise, Kell went down, hitting the paving stones amid startled cries from Anna, Elsa and Kristoff. Then his fighting instincts kicked in and he slammed upwards with both hands, breaking the boy's hold. Twisting like a snake, he flipped them over and pinned the boy to the ground by his forearms. Then Fier was snarling over the boy's head and Anna, Elsa and Kristoff were at his side, ready to help should he need it.

"Give it back!" the boy cried again, writhing like a flipped worm and straining towards Kell, heedless of the teeth bared at his face.

Kell didn't so much as budge. "Give what back? Who are you?"

The boy didn't seem to hear and continued to struggle, face contorted into an expression of pain. "Please," he begged. "I can feel it. Give it back, please!" His eyes locked on Kell's pleadingly as tears welled in them.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kell insisted. "Tell me what you're talking about."

The boy screwed his eyes shut, tears seeping out and sliding down his cheeks. In a heartbroken murmur, he whispered, "Come back."

A searing pain shot through Kell's arms. He gasped, screwing his own eyes shut and gritting his teeth as his head bowed against the onslaught. He felt his body shudder as fire ripped through his nerves again and a low groan leaked from behind his teeth.

Dimly he heard voices, concerned hands gripping his shoulders. Then an unfamiliar voice called out a name he didn't recognise. Beneath him, the boy moved, breaking free and shooting away as Kell's pain wracked body collapsed sideways into a pair of cool arms.

Slowly, the pain abated and Kell opened his eyes. As his vision cleared, he found himself lying in Elsa's arms, Fier crouched protectively on his other side. He groaned and sat up, turning his head to see the strange boy muttering frantically to a girl about his age who had her arms wrapped protectively around him. Were it not for her longer, fiery red hair the two would have been nigh identical.

"His eyes," the boy babbled. "It's him, it has to be."

Her eyes shifted to Kell as he got to his feet slowly, a hand on Fier's head for support. "I'm terribly sorry, sir," she said, bowing her head apologetically. "My brother….isn't all there, and he sometimes behaves erratically. Please forgive him."

Kell eyed the pair, nodding cautiously. "Look after him."

The girl nodded. "I will." Inclining her head respectfully towards the queen, she turned and hustled her brother away.

Kell kept his eyes trained on them until they turned around a corner and vanished from sight.

"Poor boy," he heard Anna murmur.

"I don't know if I buy that story," Elsa frowned. "He might well be…odd in the head, but he did something to you, Kell."

"That might not have been him," Kell answered, still watching the now-empty street.

_-Kell…-_

_-I know. But I don't know if I want them involved in that.-_

Elsa laid a hand on his shoulder. "Kell, are you okay?"

He glanced back and mustered a small smile. "I'm fine now, don't worry."

She looked at him doubtfully and nodded. "Very well then. In that case, I suppose we had better keep going."

"Lead the way," Kell gestured.

* * *

Arendelle Castle was magnificent indeed. Kell whistled appreciatively as he gazed around the entrance hall, taking in the lush tapestries and the delicate patterns carved into the bases of the pillars, painted in bright colours.

Anna grinned. "I have to go sort out my outfit for later and Kristoff has to go tend to Sven. Elsa can show you around for a bit before she has to get ready."

"Anna," Elsa began, but the redheaded princess was already moving. Tugging Kristoff along behind her, she called a "see you later" and vanished down the hallway.

Elsa sighed and shook her head affectionately. Turning to Kell, she smiled. "I guess I'm showing you two around, then."

Fier sniffed the air and growled amicably. His words rumbled in Kell's mind. _–Actually, I think I will follow after the mountain man. The snowman is with the reindeer, and I would like to greet him.- _With that, he trotted off after Anna and Kristoff.

Elsa raised her eyebrows at Kell questioningly. "He says he's going to greet Olaf who, apparently, is with Sven," Kell explained. "His nose is good enough to find the stables quickly."

Elsa nodded in understanding. "I hope so. The castle staff are used to unusual creatures at this point, but a wolf might still cause some alarm."

Kell chuckled. "Don't worry about him; he knows how to stay hidden if he needs to. He'll be fine."

Elsa smiled. "I suppose I'm your personal tour guide, then."

Kell smiled back and bowed. "I am honoured beyond words, Majesty."

Elsa laughed lightly. "There's no need to be so formal. Considering you saved my life yesterday, I think you've earned the right to call me Elsa."

Kell straightened and smiled. "I suppose so. But it's been some time since I had the opportunity to exercise my formal speech. I would appreciate the practise."

That, and it just felt right to speak to Elsa reverently.

Elsa chuckled, blue eyes glittering with amusement. "Very well then, sir. If that is your wish, I see no objection to such an exercise."

"My thanks, Your Grace."

She smiled and turned on her heel, beckoning him to follow. She led him through the castle, introducing each room they passed and providing small anecdotes from her childhood to go with them. Kell smiled as he imagined a young Elsa and Anna riding a bicycle through the halls, a young Anna climbing trees in the garden and an eight-year-old Elsa freezing her tutor's tea out of sheer boredom.

They were standing on a small, secluded balcony on the third floor, overlooking a corner of the garden, when Elsa stopped and turned to him seriously. "Kell, what was that earlier today? With that boy in the street?"

Kell sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I honestly don't know. I didn't recognise him and I don't know what he wanted from me."

"I believe you, but whatever that was that happened to you… You looked like you were in agony." She paused, gauging his reaction. He kept his face carefully blank. "You said that it might not have been him," Elsa continued hesitantly. "I don't want to pry, but… Have you experienced that before?"

Kell sighed again, rubbing his forearms almost unconsciously. "Sometimes I get sudden bouts of pain in my arms. I have since I was young. Sometimes its mild and sometimes…well, you saw what happened today." He left out exactly what caused that pain.

Elsa's face furrowed in pity and she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He managed a half-hearted smile. "Don't be. It's not your fault. But I know what you meant." He laid his cloth-wrapped hand over hers. "Thank you for the thought."

She smiled at him, and Kell's own smile softened in response. They stood there for a long moment, still and undisturbed in their own quiet corner of the castle. Then Kell became conscious of their hands still resting together on his shoulder. He dropped his hand abruptly and cleared his throat, taking a small step away. Realising the situation, Elsa flushed and turned her head away slightly, hugging her hands to herself.

"So…" Kell began uncertainly, running a hand through his hair and daring a glance at the blushing queen.

"So…" Elsa echoed, turning back towards him slowly. "I suppose I should go and prepare for the celebration tonight."

Kell nodded vigorously. "Yes, of course."

Collecting herself, Elsa said, "The evening will begin just after sunset with a dance in the castle courtyard. I can have the castle tailor arrange some formal clothes for you."

Kell blinked. "I'm coming to the dance?"

"I had assumed so," Elsa replied, looking slightly taken aback. "It's open to the public. I spoke to Pabbie earlier and he said it should be fine for you to stay for the festivities. Do you…want to go?"

Kell shook himself out of his bewilderment and smiled. He swept into a low bow. "I would be most honoured to attend your dance this evening, My Lady. I look forward to it."

Elsa brought a polite hand to her mouth to hide her laughter, though Kell heard it anyway. He smiled to himself. Composing herself, Elsa replied, "The honour is mine, kind sir. Now, if you please, follow me and we shall endeavour to obtain you an outfit befitting the occasion."

"Actually," Kell began, "if Your Majesty permits I would like to remain here and explore the garden some. I can find my own way out, if you have no objections. And I'm sure I can obtain suitable formal attire on my own; Your Majesty needn't trouble herself."

"If you're sure…" Elsa began doubtfully.

"I am," Kell assured.

"Very well then," she nodded. "Feel free to explore the garden to your heart's content. Though," she glanced over the railing, "if I may ask, how do you intend to explore from here?"

Kell grinned. "Observe." In a single smooth movement, he sprung up onto the railing. Turning back to the queen, he sank into a deep bow and tipped backwards, plummeting over the edge.

Elsa gasped and shot forward, peering over the edge of the balcony to see Kell catch smoothly onto the low branch of an oak tree. He swung himself around easily before executing a graceful flip and landing like a cat on the ground below. He turned and smirked, saluting her playfully. She laughed and clapped lightly. He smiled and bowed again, basking in her applause. She smiled back once more before turning slowly and making her way back into the castle. Kell watched her go, smile still on his face.

Fier materialised by his side out of the shade. _–I see you have enjoyed your personal tour with the queen.-_

Kell jumped slightly and turned to his wolf brother. "I thought you were at the stables with Olaf and Sven."

Fier rolled his eyes _–I was, until just now. The snowman is rather amusing company, though the reindeer Sven continues to be somewhat uneasy in my presence. He was considerably less skittish than yesterday, though. I left when I sensed your tour come to an end. It would seem you were too absorbed with the queen to notice my departure.-_

Kell narrowed his eyes. "What exactly are you insinuating?"

_-You know exactly what I'm insinuating, which is precisely why you attempted to deflect the conversation from that topic just now. I am referring, of course, to your developing infatuation with the Queen of Arendelle.-_

Kell spluttered wordlessly, attempting half-formed denials which Fier brushed off easily. _–It is perfectly natural. You have had little prolonged human contact over the years, and it makes sense that you would develop what you humans refer to as a 'crush' on a girl you consider 'pretty'. Especially one who is so like you in ways that most other humans cannot be.-_

Kell flushed darkly and ran a hand through his hair. Then he sighed. "Similar we may be, but I am still different. From everyone, even her. I wish…" He broke off and screwed his eyes shut.

Fier growled sympathetically and nuzzled Kell's side. _–I know.-_

Kell brought a hand to the wolf's head in gratitude. "I don't know if I've ever told you how grateful I am that you understand me like you do."

_–I too am grateful for our bond.- _The wolf's silver eyes blinked up at him comfortingly. _–You bear more than your share of worries and pain, my brother, but do not let it prevent you from enjoying what you can while it lasts.-_

Kell smiled. "You're right. Thank you."

_-You are welcome.-_

* * *

Elsa watched the preparations for the evening celebrations from the balcony down the hall from her study. Servants, staff and townspeople bustled to and fro, setting up pavilions and stalls along the sides of the courtyard. Up on the walls, guards and castle staff hung majestic blue banners emblazoned in silver with Elsa's signature snowflake from the walkway, alongside the purple-and-green flag of Arendelle with its golden crocus flower.

Satisfied that the preparations were well under way, the queen turned and returned to her bedroom to prepare herself for the evening. Standing in front of her full-body mirror, Elsa pursed her lips and studied her dress critically. It was a beautiful dress, and would have been more than fitting for the occasion were it not for the fact that she wore this every day. Special occasions demanded something different.

She waved her hands and her magic began altering her dress to suit what she had in mind. She watched as the sleeves of her gown turned opaque and deepened into a royal blue, shimmering slightly in the afternoon light. Icy material formed around her neck and shoulders, remaining silver and sheer. Her train and body of her dress deepened to match her sleeves, the train remaining sheer, and the leg slit disappeared, the material forming together seamlessly. Rather than dipping at the centre, the top of her bodice swooped upwards slightly by her right shoulder. From there a pattern of silver snowflakes descended, growing progressively in size and curving gracefully around her drees, encircling her once and ending at the hem by her right foot.

Ice crystals formed throughout her hair, blossoming into flower shapes by her temples and encircling her head like a laurel wreath. At the back of her head the wreath turned into a string of crystals that threaded themselves through her plait and ended with a small snowflake at the bottom, on the tie.

She examined the dress critically and frowned. Something wasn't quite right. She waved her hands once more. Slowly, the material of her skirt began to change colour, shifting gradually from blue to green, and the line of snowflakes began to slowly turn into flowers so that by the end the dress was deep, royal blue decorated with snowflakes at the top, but had gradually changed to forest green by the hem, the lower portion accented with silver flowers.

With a quick sweep of her hand to adjust the colour of her train, Elsa examined her appearance once more and smiled. Perfect. She would probably seek a second opinion shortly, but she was sure Anna would love it. Kristoff probably wouldn't have much to say beyond "It's very nice"; even after being with Anna for two years, the mountain man was still rather awkward when it came to formality and royal events.

Unbidden, thoughts of Kell rose to the surface of Elsa's mind. She wondered what he would think of the dress, if he would think she looked beautiful. She wondered how he would look himself, and if he would perhaps ask her-

She shook her head abruptly. Where had those thoughts come from? Focus. Anna. She was going to ask Anna's opinion.

As if summoned by Elsa's thoughts, Anna's signature knock sounded on the bedroom door.

"Come in," Elsa called, turning to smile as her sister bounced through the door with a bright grin on her face.

The princess stopped short at the sight of her sister, resplendent in her new gown. "Oh, Elsa," she breathed, stepping forward to take her sister's hands. "You look _gorgeous_."

Elsa smiled bashfully. Even after being flattered by vassals and visiting embassies for years, genuine compliments still made her self-conscious. "Thank you, Anna."

The princess smiled at her sister gently before taking a step back and spreading her arms with a grin. "How do I look?"

Anna's dress was similar in design to the dress she had worn to Elsa's coronation. It was largely pale green, accented with traces of ice blue and patterned with golden snowflakes here and there. She twirled for her sister, who nodded in approval.

"Absolutely beautiful," Elsa smiled. Then she tilted her head and pursed her lips. "There's just…"

She waved her hands and a cluster of silver flowers and snowflakes formed in Anna's hair like a hairpin, just above her left ear. One more flutter of Elsa's fingers and the shapes turned gold around the edges. "There," Elsa said, satisfied. "Perfect."

Anna turned towards the mirror and gasped in delight. "Elsa, it's beautiful!"

Elsa smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Anna looked her sister in the eyes earnestly. "I love it." Then she grinned and linked her arm through her sister's. "Come on, we should go talk to Kai and Gerda before the dance starts."

Elsa nodded in agreement, letting her sister lead her out the door.

Evening found Elsa and Anna standing behind the main doors, preparing for the start of the evening. Elsa was gazing calmly at the wood before her, collecting herself for the opening of the event. Anna, true to form, was bouncing excitedly in place. She stilled when a trumpet sounded on the other side of the doors and composed herself to match her sister, albeit with a broader grin.

The doors swung open impressively smoothly, revealing a crowded courtyard lit by the last rays of sunset. Arendellians, nobles and commoners alike filled the courtyard in their finest clothes. Small pavilions with tables of refreshments lined the sides and neatly-dressed staff were scattered throughout the crowd bearing platters of snacks and drinks. A small orchestra was set up at the front of the courtyard, near the steps. Everything came to a standstill, all eyes turning to the queen and the princess as they walked out onto the top step.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa began, "People of Arendelle, welcome to the second annual Thaw Dance, as part of the second annual Festival of Snow."

"We hope you have enjoyed the festival so far," Anna continued, "and we wish you a wonderful evening. And now, without further ado," she turned to her sister.

Elsa smiled and flourished her hands. Ice raced up the fountains, freezing the water in graceful shapes that glittered in the fading light. Tendrils of frost bloomed along the walls, forming intricate, swirling patterns on the stone. Finally, ropes of ice formed above the courtyard, stringing from wall to opposite wall, and from those lines grew crystals that dangled like gems on a necklace and glowed softly from within, casting the courtyard in a soft, golden glow.

"Let the dance begin!" the royal sisters proclaimed.

The sisters descended the steps as a great cheer rose from the crowd. Then the orchestra struck up a tune and the centre of the courtyard was cleared to make a dance floor which was soon occupied with the first dancers of the night.

Kristoff met them at the foot of the stairs, taking Anna's hand with a smile. "Well done," he greeted warmly. He looked reasonably content, if still a little uncomfortable in his suit.

"Thanks," Anna answered brightly. She tugged on his hand. "Come on, let's see if those dance lessons I gave you paid off." She headed towards the dance floor, Kristoff protesting half-heartedly in her wake.

Elsa watched them go with a smile, before her attention was turned to an elderly count who had approached to congratulate her on a lovely event. After that she was besieged by a number of dignitaries and townsfolk eager to speak with the queen. No small number of these were gentlemen requesting a dance, all of whom she declined as politely as possible. When at last the tide of well-wishers abated, she made her way over to one of the refreshments tables and sampled a piece of chocolate before moving off to the edge of the crowd to watch the festivities.

She smiled as she caught sight of Anna leading Kristoff through another dance. The mountain man looked much less reluctant now, even appearing to be enjoying himself. It was clear that Anna's tutelage had indeed paid off; though he didn't lead, Kristoff followed his girlfriend's movements with ease.

"It's a wonderful party, Your Majesty," a voice said beside her.

Elsa jumped slightly, not having noticed anyone approach. She turned to see Kell looking at her with a smile.

For a second, Elsa was speechless. Kell was regally handsome in his formal attire. His suit jacket was smooth ebony and buttoned all the way up, the closed collar an elegant, contrasting silver. Flowing silver swirls patterned the hem, chest and shoulders, twining into a single line down his arms to meet silver cuffs patterned along the edges in black. Black pants and polished black boots clothed his legs and a silver sash was tied neatly around his waist, the ends dangling gracefully by his right hip. Black satin gloves covered his hands. His midnight hair had been combed neatly back, stray curls escaping to sit by his temples and his skin seemed to glow softly beneath the moon and Elsa's enchanted crystals.

"Kell," Elsa breathed, finding her voice. "I didn't hear you come up."

Kell laughed softly, a low, smooth sound that sent warm tingles through Elsa's extremities. "My apologies," he smiled. "I have a habit of moving quietly and I'm afraid I have something of a tendency to startle people."

"I've noticed," Elsa responded wryly. Then she smiled. "I see you did find some formal clothes, and rather fine ones at that. You look quite handsome in them." She stopped herself from lifting a hand to her mouth; that last part hadn't been meant to come out quite like that.

Kell seemed to take no notice of her slip and smiled, running a hand easily through his hair. "Thank you, My Lady. I must say that you look quite radiant yourself tonight. That dress is lovely on you."

Elsa blushed and lowered her eyes to her dress. "Thank you. I made it myself."

Kell smiled. "It's beautiful. As are you."

Her eyes snapped back up to his face, her blush deepening. There was a tint of red along Kell's own cheeks, but he smiled calmly and looked back to the dance floor. They stood in silence for a moment, watching the dancers and enjoying each other's company.

At length, Kell commented, "They seem to be having fun." He ran a hand through his hair again, something that Elsa had noticed he seemed to have a habit of doing. "Are you not inclined to join the dancing yourself, Your Grace?"

Elsa shook her head. "Dancing is not my forte, I'm afraid. I was afraid of human contact for many years, a side effect of being unable to control my powers at the time, and that made it somewhat difficult to learn. Anna has since endeavoured to teach me, and I have danced once or twice over the last two years, but I'm still no great dancer and am still somewhat uncomfortable on the dance floor."

Kell nodded in understanding. "That is understandable. Do you not intend to dance at all tonight, then?"

"I may, I suppose," Elsa conceded with a slight blush. "I would really depend on the…circumstances."

As the orchestra began to play a slow waltz, Kell stepped in front of Elsa and regarded her seriously, a slight smile playing about his lips. "Your Majesty, I would be most privileged if you would allow me to be the first to dance with you tonight." He bowed low, taking one of Elsa's hands in his own and bringing it to his lips. Pressing a polite kiss to her fingers, he looked up to meet her eyes. "Would you grant me the honour of this dance, My Queen?"

Elsa's blush deepened until she was sure her face must resemble a tomato. She nodded slowly, shyly, a self-conscious smile turning up the corners of her lips. "The honour is mine, most gracious sir."

"That I very much doubt," Kell smiled, straightening from his bow, hand still holding hers, "for surely none can be more honoured than I at this moment." He led her smoothly onto the dance floor.

"You may have the honour then, sir, if it suits you," Elsa said as he raised their clasped hands, her other hand settling onto his upper arm.

"It does," he smiled softly, placing his free hand gently at her waist.

Then they were dancing and Elsa was too lost to speak. He was a wonderful dancer, leading her gracefully through all the movements that Anna had taught her, as well as a few that she had never seen before. Never once did he stumble or step on her toes and not for a second did he let Elsa make a fool of herself. He seemed to sense when she was unsure and guided her subtly and flawlessly. He was sure, gentle, and she was certain that he would never let her falter.

Elsa was so absorbed in the dance that she almost didn't notice when they came to a stop. They stood for a moment, simply staring at each other, caught in the magic of the moment.

Then he took a step back and the spell was broken. Coming back to the present, Elsa became conscious of loud applause from the crowd. She glanced around to see the majority of the audience looking at her and Kell with smiles on their faces. Kell bowed once more, bringing Elsa's hand to his lips for another courteous kiss, which brought another blush to Elsa's cheeks, before leading her off the dance floor.

After making their way through the crowd amid a myriad of praise, the pair finally made their way back to the edge of the festivities. Kell released Elsa's hand and took a respectful step away. She immediately missed the warmth of his hand, which she could feel even through the gloves.

"You do yourself a disservice, My Lady." He ran a hand through his hair with a charming grin. "You are quite the graceful dancer, even if you do not think so."

She smiled bashfully. "Thank you, most gentle sir. However I am sure that that was in no small part due to your guidance. You are a marvellous dancer, if I may say so."

He laughed lightly and ran a hand through his hair again. Elsa marvelled that the same gesture that had seemed so charming and confident but a moment ago now made him look adorably self-conscious. "Thank you, My Lady," he murmured.

"Elsa!" Elsa turned her head to see Anna appear out of the crowd and skip over to her and Kell.

"You guys were great out there," the princess grinned. Then she turned to Kell. "If you don't mind though, Kell, I'd like to have a word with my sister."

Kell smiled and spread his hands genially. "By all means. It's about time I sampled the refreshments anyway."

"Ooh, try those chocolate truffles with the white chocolate shavings," Anna suggested. "They're good."

"I'll be sure to," Kell smiled. He bowed slightly in farewell. "Your Highness, Your Majesty." Then he turned and vanished into the crowd.

"What was the "Highness" thing about?" Anna asked, confused. He'd been more casual with her earlier in the day.

"He feels the need to practise his formal speech," Elsa explained. "He requested to speak with me that way."

Anna cracked a sly grin. "Just you?"

Elsa blinked, unsure where her sister was going with this. "I suppose so. Why?"

Anna giggled, looking at her sister gleefully. "I think he likes you."

"I like him too," Elsa replied, still not seeing the point of the conversation. "He is quite enjoyable company."

Anna shook her head. "No, I mean I think he _likes_ you likes you."

Finally catching on, Elsa stopped short and blushed. "Oh." Then she shook herself and frowned. "That's ridiculous, Anna. We've barely known each other two days."

Anna waved off Elsa's denial. "I'm not saying the two of you are in love. I learned my lesson from my own experience, don't worry. I'm just saying that it's possible that he may have a bit of a crush on you." Before Elsa could gather her thoughts enough to protest, Anna barged on. "Now I don't know him _that_ well, so I can't make any sure statements or anything about _him_, but I am sure of this." Anna grinned shrewdly at her sister. "_You_ _definitely_ have a crush on him."

"You… What… Don't be absurd!" Elsa spluttered.

"I'm not!" Anna cried. "Elsa, come on. The way you danced with him, the way he made you blush… I've never seen you like that with anyone. I'm not saying you have to marry him. But can you maybe admit that you might have a teeny tiny crush on him? Just a little?"

"I…" Elsa faded off, her mind going back to that afternoon with Kell on the balcony, when their hands had rested together and they had simply stood there together for a moment. She couldn't deny that she had felt…something. She wasn't exactly experienced in the romance department and she wasn't the best at recognising such feelings, but perhaps…

She sighed. "I'm not saying you're right, exactly, but… I'll consider the possibility."

Anna grinned and whooped. "Not quite what I was hoping for, but I'll take it!" She hugged her sister tightly before stepping back and chuckling to herself.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing," Anna smiled. "I was just remembering when I first told Kristoff about Hans. He all but called me crazy for marrying a man I'd just met. He even asked me a bunch of questions to prove that I didn't know that much about him; last name, favourite food, best friend's name, eye colour, foot size-"

Elsa coughed lightly and raised an eyebrow. "Foot size?"

"Yeah, I'm not quite sure what was up with that one," Anna shrugged. "Anyway, speaking of Kristoff, I gotta go find him. Have fun pondering your newfound romance!" She waved to her sister before disappearing back into the crowd.

Elsa rolled her eyes affectionately at her sister's antics. Anna may have been overly excitable at times, but she always meant well.

Elsa turned back to the party, turning over her sister's words in her mind. Did she really have a crush on Kell? She definitely thought he was handsome and she enjoyed spending time with him, but did she really harbour feelings of that sort for him, no matter how trivial?

She shook he head. Perhaps she'd sleep on that particular question. Instead she turned her mind to Kristoff's questions to Anna, mentally applying each one to Kell. Last name? She didn't know. That wasn't too surprising, considering she had only met him yesterday. Favourite food? Again, unknown. Best friend's name? Again, she'd only known him just under two days, but she felt she could fairly confidently guess that his best friend was Fier. Eye colour?

She went still, frowning as she searched for an answer. What was Kell's eye colour? She tried to call up an image of his eyes but came up with nothing. Surely she must have seen them; he'd been walking around without a hood all day. There was no way she hadn't seen them, what with all the staring- She caught herself and blushed. In any case, she probably just couldn't remember what they looked like.

So why did she have the strangest feeling that she'd never seen his eyes at all?

* * *

Kell was browsing the refreshments table, one of Princess Anna's recommended chocolate truffles, which were indeed delicious, in his mouth when he heard Fier in his mind.

_-Kell.-_

After years with his bond brother, Kell recognised his tone immediately. Something was wrong.

Swallowing his truffle, Kell straightened and looked around. _–What is it?-_

_-Look on the roof.-_

A mental nudge from Fier directed his gaze towards a section of the roof on the north side. Frowning, Kell slipped into his brother's mind to look through Fier's eyes. Then he growled. From Fier's vantage point by the stables, he could clearly see a pair of archers dressed all in black crouching in the shadows.

_-There are another two around the other side,-_ Fier growled. _–I can't keep my footing well enough up there and you won't be able to get them all before they hurt someone. At least, not restrained as you are.-_

Kell cursed softly. _–I have no choice then.-_

_-Be careful. Do not use more than you must.-_

Kell smiled mirthlessly. _–I know. I will try.-_

Glancing around, he spied a stack of now-empty wine barrels in the corner. Ducking behind them and making sure he was out of sight, Kell sat with his back to the wall and slipped off his satin gloves. Beneath them, his hand wrappings were still in place. He seldom took them off except when he truly had to, for what they kept in check was dangerous, to himself and by extension to others. But he would have to use it now.

Kell slipped the ties undone and began carefully unravelling the cloth from his fingers and palms. He stopped at the wrist. That should be enough. He closed his eyes and felt with his magic through the shadows, entering an almost trance-like state. The shadows were his eyes, his ears, his hands. He was the shadows. The shadows were him.

One of the black-clad archers raised his bow, drawing the arrow back with practised ease. He released the string and the shaft sped away. Kell estimated its target; the queen. Kell was filled with sudden icy rage. He would make sure it never reached her.

Before the arrow could get even halfway, Kell reached out with his shadows and swallowed the projectile into the darkness. Once it was within the shadows, in that strange in-between place, Kell willed it to break apart, to become part of the shadow. It crumbled without resistance.

Through the shadows, he heard surprised murmurs from the four that had seen the arrow vanish. Before any of them could draw another arrow, Kell's shadows were upon them. They twisted, wrapping around the would-be assassins like pythons; strangling, suffocating. Within moments, the four men were limp and unconscious in Kell's grasp.

Kill them. Kill them all. Kell growled. They tried to kill Elsa. They deserved to die.

No. It would not be right to kill. Leave them for the guards.

No. Kill them. KILL THEM.

With a gasp, Kell released his hold on the unconscious figures. Without support, they slumped and fell, hitting the roof with a thud and sliding down, landing finally in a cluster of bushes. They would live.

Dimly, Kell sensed Fier running towards the unconscious assassins, a pair of palace guards following behind him. Then his vision was overtaken by a sea of red. He smelt something metallic. Blood. He should have killed them. He could still kill them. They were trash. They didn't deserve to live. He should kill them.

Shaking off the darkness clawing at his mind, Kell rushed to re-bind his hands. He was drenched in sweat, his hands shaking like leaves in a storm. He had to get the seals back on properly, before it got any worse.

He slid the last tie into place and sagged back against the stone. There was nothing more to do now but to let it take its course.

He was faintly aware of his body collapsing sideways. Some part of his mind might have registered discomfort and pain. That didn't matter. He was drowned in a sea of red rose petals and blood, screams and anguish and kill them all kill them all kill them all.

* * *

**So, thoughts? **

**Until next time.**  
**-Cookie**


	5. Chapter 4 - Marks of the Past

***peeks head out of hiding* Ehehe... Hi guys. So I know it's been a long time... Like, a really, really long time... But I have another chapter for you... Please don't kill me...**

***posts chapter and runs away***

Disclaimer: Frozen = Not Mine.

P.S. Apologies for any typos.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Marks of the Past**

The first thing Kell felt when he awoke was a blinding headache.

The second was confusion. He had yet to open his eyes, but it felt suspiciously like he was lying in a bed. That was not right. When was the last time he'd slept in an actual bed? Certainly not anytime recently.

Opening his eyes slowly he took in his surroundings, eyes narrowed against the light. He was lying in a large four-poster bed with a crimson canopy stretching above him. The sides of the canopy were pulled back, revealing a cosy room with a single large window, carpeted floor and a large couch by the fireplace. There was also a small dressing table at the bedside, on which sat a glass of water. Beside the table sat a single empty chair.

He felt the familiar brush of Fier's consciousness against his, his brother's mental touch coloured with relief. –_You are awake.-_

He winced slightly as the mental contact sent grains of pain scattering against the sides of his skull. -_How long?-_

-_All night and about half a day.-_ There was a shuffling sound under the bed, and then a familiar black-furred body leaped lightly up to settle at Kell's side._ –There's a guard outside the door and we've been taking turns watching you.- _

Kell laid a hand on the wolf's head. -_We?-_

_-Myself, the princess, the mountain man, the snowman,- _He paused significantly. –_The queen.-_

Kell groaned aloud. _–Stop it.-_

Fier's chuckle rumbled against Kell's side. _–Very well. For now. In any case, the snowman has just left and the princess should be here soon. You may want to re-apply your camouflage. Or pretend to still be sleeping.-_

Kell cursed and raised a hand to his face, noting as he did so that the bandages on his arms were still in place. –_Did anyone see anything?-_

_-No. I made sure no one did.- _

_-Thank you.-_ He closed his eyes and slid his shadows back into place, wincing at the pain that twanged through his head as he did so.

Then Fier lifted his head and pricked his ears. –_She's coming.-_ He got to his feet and slid off the bed, disappearing back underneath. –_They aren't expecting me to be here,- _he added by way of explanation.

_-Ah, - _Kell smiled. –_So you weren't just taking a nap under the bed, -_ he joked.

_-No.-_

Then the door swung open quietly and Anna's head peeked in. Seeing Kell looking at her, her face broke into a broad grin. "You're awake!" Her head vanished for a moment and he heard her speak to someone, assumedly the guard. "Send word to the queen that her injured guest has awakened."

She skipped into the room, sunny as ever. "How are you feeling?"

Kell shrugged, noting a slight stiffness in his shoulders. "Okay, mostly. Headache. Little stiff."

Anna nodded. "You were passed out behind a bunch of barrels when we found you. You didn't look too comfortable. You were whimpering and shaking like a leaf." She paused, eyeing him hesitantly. "Can I ask what happened?"

"You can ask," Kell chuckled wryly. "I'm not sure I can answer, though."

Taking the hint, Anna nodded. "Anyway, one of the staff found you when they were cleaning up. They recognised you as the man who danced with the queen." She smirked at him slyly.

He groaned. "Not you too, please."

She raised an eyebrow with a smile. "Has Fier been giving you trouble for it?"

"Not trouble as in he's upset about it," Kell scowled in annoyance. "He just seems to derive an absurd amount of enjoyment from teasing me about it."

Anna laughed. "Maybe I'll just leave you to him then. But you should know that the rumours have already started flying. Last night I heard someone speculating that you might be some unknown young noble here to win royal favour. This morning you were a foreign prince courting the queen. At least according to the villagers delivering stuff to the kitchen."

Kell groaned again. "What? Why?!"

"No rumour spreads or grows as quickly as a royal one," Anna said wryly. "Though I have to admit, you did look quite princely in those clothes. They're being washed, by the way, in case you were wondering."

Kell realised for the first time that he was wearing unfamiliar clothes. A quick check revealed them to be a pair of soft grey pants and a loose white shirt, both of which were a little big for him.

"Those are Kristoff's," Anna explained, noticing his examination. "After we found you last night, we brought you here and had a doctor look at you, and then Kristoff helped the doctor get you into those."

Kell eyed her warily. "What did the doctor say?"

"He couldn't tell what was wrong," she frowned. "There didn't seem to be anything much wrong with you physically, but you seemed to be in a lot of pain. We thought it might be a magical problem so Kristoff went to see Pabbie, but he just said to let you rest until you woke up. Our doctor did what he could, though Fier wouldn't let him open your eyes for some reason. Or take your bandages off. He kept growling every time the doctor tried." She looked at him curiously but didn't press the issue, for which he was grateful.

After a moment she said, "You two are really close, huh?"

He smiled slightly. "Yeah. We've been together since we were kids."

"Like Kristoff and Sven," Anna smiled. "Except Sven can't actually talk aside from that goofy voice that Kristoff does."

Kell laughed. "Maybe so, but I get that feeling that he's perfectly intelligent in his own way."

Anna grinned. Then her smile softened and she said, "Fier was with you when we found you, you know."

Kell smiled. "He always is. I wouldn't have survived so long without him."

"You-" Anna began, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. A moment later, it swung open slowly and Elsa slid into the room.

Seeing Kell, she smiled. "How are you?"

"Better," he replied softly. "Headache. Nothing major."

"That's good." She glanced at Anna and said, "I have a council meeting that I need to be getting to right now. I'd like for you to take a walk with me afterwards," she offered to Kell, smiling hesitantly, "in a couple of hours, if you feel up to it by then."

He nodded. "I would be honoured."

"I'll see you later then." She smiled at him once more before sharing a glance with Anna and gliding out the door.

Fier's voice sounded in Kell's head. _-I do not think that that is going to be a walk for the sake of enjoyment.-_

He shoved down the sense of foreboding that rose in him and kept his face pleasant. _-I'm afraid I would have to agree. After everything that happened yesterday, she'll have questions.-_

_-Will you answer them?-_

_-I don't know.-_

* * *

Two hours later, Elsa made her way out of the council room with relief. While necessary to ensure that her kingdom was run properly, council meetings were a bore more often than not.

Putting the various things discussed out of her mind for now, Elsa turned her focus to the new task at hand. After the events of the previous day, she had questions for Kell that she needed answers.

She approached his door, which was now un-guarded. She knew that Anna had dismissed the guard when she had left, as per Kell's request. She knocked and a moment later it swung open to reveal Kell, looking much better than he had this morning and dressed in new clothes, his sword and knife belted at his side. Elsa felt her face automatically relax into a smile at the sight of him. Fier's head appeared around the door. She nodded to the wolf, who nodded back.

She looked back at Kell and asked without preamble, "Shall we go, then?"

"Certainly," he smiled.

Fier growled softly and retreated into the room. At Elsa's questioning look, Kell supplied, "He's not tagging along."

"Ah." That was something of a relief. "He is welcome to join us should he wish, but I confess that I would prefer to speak with you alone."

Kell's face was carefully neutral as he stepped out and shut his door. "So what was it you wished to talk about?"

"Not here," she murmured evenly. "In the garden."

Kell nodded and they made their way through the castle in silence. When at last they were alone among the trees and flowers, she turned to him hesitantly. Her eyes searched his face as he stood calmly waiting. "Kell, what's going on?" she asked at last.

His face remained blank. "How do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

She frowned, the worry of last night returning. "First that boy attacked you. You had that seizure or whatever that was. Then Fier leads my guards to four assassins unconscious in the bushes and we find you unconscious and sick!" She stopped and forced herself to calm down. "Kell… If there's something wrong, we might be able to help you." She of all people understood the need to keep a secret, especially if it was related to magic. But she also knew from experience that, sometimes, letting people in was the best thing to do.

Kell stood quietly, hands clenched into fists. Then he sighed and shook his head. "I don't think you'd be able to help with this."

"Why not? Kell, if it's something magical, I might be able to-"

"No, you can't." He frowned sadly and looked away, as if unable to look her in the eye. "I'm not like you, Elsa."

She frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

He turned to look at her, mouth twisted sadly. "You're whole." At her confused expression he ran a hand through his hair and sighed, looking away again. "Elsa, for all the problems you've had with your powers, there isn't actually anything _wrong_ with them. You just had to learn how to channel them."

She frowned. What did that have to do with… Her eyes widened. "Are you implying that there _is_ something wrong with yours?"

He smiled mirthlessly, still looking away. "Yes. I'm broken, Elsa."

She shook her head. "How do you know? I mean, if you'd asked me three years ago I would have said my powers were broken too. How do you know -"

"Because I can feel it," Kell broke in, jaw tight and fists clenched. "I can feel something _wrong_. I've always been able to feel it, since I was young. When I was a little boy, something broke inside me. My powers have never been the same since then."

"Does that have anything to do with your seizure yesterday?" she asked cautiously. She felt the urge to place a hand on his arm, to smooth his fists open, to comfort him. She could see the agony etched into every line of his body and she wanted nothing more than to ease his pain. But she didn't know how to do that.

Kell nodded tightly. "Yes. Ever since whatever happened to me, there have been…side effects to my powers. Pain in my arms from using the wind. Sometimes my legs too. And…other things, like what happened last night."

"Does it…" She bit her lip, unsure how he would react. "Does it have anything to do with why I can't see your eyes?"

His head snapped around to face her, mouth open in surprise. His jaw worked silently for a moment before he choked out, "You noticed."

She nodded, lips pressed into a tight line.

Kell sighed, running a hand through his hair. The gesture seemed unsure this time. "My eyes are the other reason I'm so sure something is wrong with me. They… Suffice it to say I was mistaken for some sort of demon several times before I learned to cloak them like I'm doing now."

Elsa was stunned silent at that. Could they really be that bad?

After a moment, she mustered the courage to whisper, "May I see them?"

He looked at her silently for a long moment, and Elsa began to fear that she had crossed a line. At last he hung his head and murmured, "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes. I would like to see them."

He seemed to war with himself for a moment before finally lifting his head. She felt like he met her eyes, though she couldn't see his. "Very well," he murmured.

She didn't know how she knew, but she had the distinct sense that he'd closed his eyes. A moment later, the air around his eyes seemed to fragment somehow, as though an invisible pane of glass had been shattered. Then she realised that she could see his closed eyelids.

"You won't be able to un-see this," he warned, eyes still closed.

"I understand," she replied softly.

He took a deep, calming breath. "Very well, then."

Elsa watched, breath caught in her throat as his eyelids lifted slowly. Then she bit back a gasp as what lay beneath was revealed. Her hand flew to her mouth involuntarily.

Now she understood why Kell had hidden them. No one would have taken eyes like that for a human's. Where there should have been white, the sclera of Kell's eyes were pitch black. His irises were a pale, misty grey, but they had no definite edge or shape. They seemed to simply fade into the black, as though they were being gradually overtaken by darkness. He had no visible pupils at all, making his gaze seem eerily blank and ghostly.

"Oh," she breathed at last.

He laughed bitterly and turned away. "Now you know."

Realising what he must think of her reaction, she laid a hand on his arm. Surprised, he looked first at her hand then at her, those inhuman eyes softening almost imperceptibly.

Not quite knowing what to say, she simply stood and waited.

At length, Kell spoke again, voice wistful. "They weren't always like this. My…mother told me that my eyes looked fairly normal once. When…whatever happened, they changed."

"You don't know what happened?" she asked softly, stepping closer.

Kell shook his head, eyes screwed shut. "We were never able to figure it out. All we knew was that we went to sleep one night and in the morning I was different."

He shook himself and straightened. Looking back at her he tried for a small smile. "So now you know."

Elsa smiled softly. "It doesn't change how I feel about you, Kell." She paused, chewing her bottom lip slightly. She didn't want to push him, but it might help him to know. "Anna and Kristoff wouldn't think less of you either," she said at last.

His smile was a little more real this time. "Thank you. I'd rather keep it just between us for now though, if you don't mind. It's just… I'd rather not tell too many people all at once."

She nodded. "Okay."

He smiled gratefully. Then he turned to face her fully and she removed her arm from his as he ran a hand over his hair. "Fier and I should be return to the Valley of Living Stone soon. I've been gone too long. Before we do though," his eyes narrowed, "I'd like to speak to the assassins."

* * *

As they headed back into the castle Elsa paused and glanced at him, murmuring, "Shouldn't you re-apply your camouflage?"

He smiled slightly. "I already have."

She started, looking back up to his eyes with a frown. He stalled her question with a small gesture. "When I said you can't un-see this, I meant that literally," he explained. "The camouflage doesn't work on people who have already seen my eyes. But everyone who hasn't seen them can't, no matter how they might try."

Satisfied, Elsa nodded and resumed her pace. Kell followed on her heels as she led him into the depths of the building. When they reached a staircase leading into the bowels of the building, Fier peeled out of the shadows and fell into step beside Kell. As they descended, Kell noticed Elsa's shoulders tensing, her movements growing stiff.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, gazing at her in concern.

She managed a weak chuckle, eyes still fixed ahead. "I'm okay. I just hate it down here." She shook her head. "I would have these dungeons removed if I could, but they're necessary sometimes. Times like this."

He nodded, though she couldn't see it. Then her footsteps faltered and her voice grew quiet as she said, "I was held down here once."

What? "Why?"

She slowed to a stop on the stairs, staring down the passageway ahead. For a moment, she was silent, no doubt re-living the memories of whatever had brought her here. Kell watched her carefully. He knew better than anyone the pain that memories could bring.

When at last she spoke it was soft and shaky, almost a whisper. "It was during the Great Freeze. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles led a party of men to my ice castle to capture me and bring me back to stop the winter."

"Which you didn't know how to do at the time," Kell murmured.

She nodded. "I resisted, but in the end I was knocked unconscious and they brought me back. Down here. When I came to I was lying in a stone cell with my hands covered by steel manacles that were chained to the floor."

Kell's fists clenched involuntarily at his sides, but he said nothing.

"There was a small window that looked out onto the fjord. It was from there that I saw what I'd done to Arendelle for the first time." She wrapped her arms around herself, shaking slightly. "I'd done that. And now I'd been brought back and shackled to the floor in the dungeon. I was so scared, for myself and for everyone else."

Kell couldn't take it anymore. He stepped forward and laid a hand on her shoulder. "That's in the past. You have control of your powers now, and you don't need to be afraid anymore. And if anyone ever tries to shackle you to the floor again, I promise you I will kill them myself."

She smiled weakly up at him. "Well, I certainly hope it doesn't come to that. But thank you."

He smiled back and gestured forward. "Shall we continue, then?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. Then, drawing herself back up and setting her shoulders back, she descended the last of the stairs and entered the hallway to the dungeons. Kell's face settled back into a neutral, even expression and he followed after her, Fier still silently padding at his side.

The assassins were being held at the far end of the cell block, a guard posted outside each of their doors. They nodded in recognition as the queen approached.

Elsa stopped outside the first cell and addressed the guard evenly. "We're here to speak to the prisoners."

The guard nodded silently and stepped aside to allow the trio into the first cell. Before Elsa could step forward, Kell halted her with a hand on her shoulder. He stepped past her and opened the door, entering first. If there were any nasty surprises within, he would be the one to face them. Elsa followed after him, Fier slipping in quietly behind her.

Upon seeing them, the assassin within sprang to his feet, chains clanging as they dragged against the ground. He was still dressed in his clothes from the previous night – black pants, gloves and soft boots, along with a black hooded jacket. They'd all been wearing cloth masks over their lower faces, Kell remembered, but those would have been removed by the guards upon finding them.

Unmasked and with his hood back, the assassin looked to be in his forties, with a cold, hook-nosed face set into an icy expression and short, jet black hair that was beginning to grey at the temples. A long scar stretched down one side of his face and another three sliced across his other cheek. Weapon-less and chained to the floor on the other side of the cell, he resorted to spitting at the queen. He fell short, but Kell still wanted to slam him against the wall for the insult on Elsa's behalf. Fier growled and the assassin jerked in place, noticing him for the first time. Then his surprise passed and his face settled into a cold scowl.

Kell sighed mentally, his face set into a scowl. _–We're not going to get much out of this one.-_

_-No,-_ Fier agreed. _–He does not appear one to keep a loose tongue in his head.-_

Elsa met the assassin's eyes calmly. "Who are you?"

The man said nothing, his chains rattling as he folded his arms and set his shoulders to the wall.

Elsa continued, appearing unperturbed. "Why were you sneaking around this castle last night?"

Silence. The assassin's face did not so much as twitch.

Kell stepped forward. "You and I both know that you were here to kill the Queen." The assassin's eyes snapped to him, widening in surprise before narrowing back into the scowl.

In his periphery, Elsa whipped her head around to stare at him. He winced internally, realising that he had completely forgotten to tell her that he was the one who had knocked out the assassins the night before.

"The real question," he continued, focusing back on the assassin, "is why. Who sent you?"

Nothing.

Kell felt icy calm settle into his chest. If his scars were anything to judge by, this man was familiar with physical pain. But there were other ways to get men to talk. Unpleasant ways, but then they had tried to kill Elsa. Kell had no qualms about unpleasant in the face of that. He began to reach for his power, preparing to feel its thrum under his skin, cool and warm at once.

_-Kell,-_ Fier warned. _– Control yourself.-_

The cold fog cleared from Kell's mind and he blinked as though he had just awoken from sleep.

What had he been about to do? He pulled away from his powers with an internal shudder.

-_Thank you,-_ he murmured.

_-Saving you from yourself is my job.-_

Elsa and the assassin did not appear to have noticed much. They were watching him, still waiting for him to say something else.

At last he turned to Elsa. "Let's go. We won't get anything from him this way."

Elsa nodded. With one last glance at the assassin, she turned and left smoothly, Kell and Fier on her heels.

The second assassin had about as much to say as the first. The third and the fourth weren't much better, spitting curses at the queen and answering questions with slurs that made Kell want to rip their tongues out with his bare hands.

"Well, that was useful," he muttered sarcastically as they ascended the stairs to the main castle.

Elsa frowned in agreement. "I'll have the guards continue questioning them, but I don't think they'll have much luck any time soon."

At the top of the stairs, Kell turned back to Elsa and smiled ruefully. "I think we've kept you from your duties long enough, and it's past time we returned to the valley. We'll visit again soon."

She smiled back. "Safe journey."

The journey back took longer than Kell would have liked, but given his condition he supposed it couldn't be helped. When they arrived, a number of young trolls were clustered in the clearing, playing with something.

That something turned out to be Flake the snowgie. Upon seeing Kell, he broke away from whatever game he was playing with the little trolls and bounded over, rubbing his tiny head against Kell's leg.

"He's been waiting here for you since last night," came Pabbie's voice from behind Kell.

Kell smiled softly and knelt to pet the little snowman. "It's good to see you too, little guy."

Flake smiled up at him. Then his smile dropped and he nudged his head against Kell's palm with a worried mewl.

Something that was a strange mixture of gratitude, affection and sadness twisted in Kell's chest. "I'm okay now. Don't worry."

"Are you?" Pabbie asked, trundling up beside Kell. "Kristoff couldn't tell me exactly what was wrong, but I can guess. I think you've lived with it for long enough that you know the effects will linger."

Kell's smile was tight and rueful when he responded, "I know. I am," He paused, groping for the right words.

"I am as well as can be expected under the circumstances," he said finally.

Pabbie eyed him for a moment before nodding sadly.

"I think I'll retire to my cave," Kell said, straightening out of his crouch.

Pabbie nodded again. "One of us can take the snowgie back, if you wish."

Flake drooped at that. If his eyes could water, Kell was sure they would have.

"Actually," Kell began, "would it be okay if he stayed with me?"

The little snowgie perked up, bouncing in place excitedly. Pabbie smiled. "Yes, of course."

The little snowgie gave a huge bounce of joy before leaping up to land on Fier's head. The wolf gave a snort of amusement as the little snowman nestled himself into the fur of his neck, grinning broadly up at Kell like a child at Christmas. Kell laughed softly and led the way out of the clearing.

The cave that the trolls had given him was a cosy thing set into the side of a hill with a curtain of moss covering the entrance. The floor was packed earth and a lattice of tree roots peeked from the ceiling and snaked down the walls. Fire crystals set into the walls provided light. A flat-topped mound covered in a thick carpet of moss stood against one wall, making a surprisingly comfortable bed, and another patch of moss carpeted the floor in the corner. A niche in the wall contained a small pool of water that cast a faint reflection on the ceiling.

Kell unbuckled his sword and knife and set them carefully on the ground before flopping down onto the bed and sighing at the ceiling.

There was a soft meep at is elbow and Flake peeked up at him, having left Fier to curl up in the corner. Kell petted the little snowgie gently, silently grateful for the little snowman's innocent, affectionate presence.

He felt surprisingly drained for a day with no action in particular. Then again, he supposed, that sometimes happened when you revealed some of your secrets to someone.

He ran a hand over his eyes and, almost against his will, his mouth curled up into a small smile. Elsa had seen them. She had seen them and she hadn't backed away. He knew he shouldn't have expected her to, but experience had been a hard teacher. That she had stayed… The thought filled him with warmth and he smiled wider, suddenly optimistic.

Who knew, he thought as his eyes began to flicker shut. Maybe things would actually start looking up for a bit.

It was almost comical how quickly he was proven wrong.

He had barely woken up the next morning when Kristoff barged through the curtain to his cave and gasped, "Elsa's been kidnapped."

* * *

**So, how was it? There's a little more action in the next chapter, I promise.**

**Honestly, guys, I'm sorry for leaving it this long. It just kind of...happened. Thank you to Draxen213 and Guest X, whose recent reviews helped kick me off my lazy ass.**

**Be assured, I'm not going to abandon this story. No matter how long it takes, I'll finish it. I've said it before, but I felt like it merited saying again.**

**To everyone who's read this far, thank you so much :)**

**Until the next chapter.**

**-The Writer Cookie**


End file.
